N I G H T
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kumpulan side story throwback dari ff Beautiful Hangover :)
1. Chapter 1

**N. I. G. H. T**

 **Mr. Actor** _and_ **Mr. Singer**

 **Warning! Typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari ini memang terasa lebih dingin di bandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hujan lebat baru saja reda ketika jarum jam panjang menunjuk angka 12 tepat, hampir tengah malam -kurang beberapa menit lagi. Dan malam ini ia terpaksa harus menambah lapisan jacket nya agar tidak kedinginan saat bekerja.

Ah ya, mendapat shift kerja di malam hari memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak. Toh ada hal bagus lainnya yang dapat ia lakukan ketika jam istirahat bekerja, seperti saat ini.

"Paman!" ia menyapa riang pada seorang pria berpakaian traditional chef ala Negri Matahari Terbit yang berdiri di dalam kedai. Membuat pria separuh baya itu mengangkat mengangkat kepalanya, melemparkan senyum padanya, dan ia mendaratkan pantat bulatnya di salah satu kursi tinggi yang kosong. Tepat di hadapan pria itu.

"Hari ketiga mu mendapat shift malam Tao" pria itu berujar dengan kedua tangan sibuk meracik beberapa mangkuk _ramen_ sekaligus.

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang manis, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku jadi bisa menikmati ramen buatan Paman kan?" ia tersenyum manis dengan bibir kucingnya yang lucu, hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit lucu. Tak lupa kedua tangan yang kini menopang tulang rahangnya.

Paman pemilik kedai terkekeh. "Dasar tukang makan. Baiklah akan ku buatkan, tapi malam ini tidak gratis"

Kini Tao yang tertawa. "Paman tenang saja, aku sudah menerima gaji bulan ini!"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao. Sementara si pemuda manis duduk tenang di kursinya menunggu makan malamnya yang sangat amat terlambat. Sembari menunggu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai kecil yang sederhana itu. Namun meski tempatnya tidak besar, kedai ramen itu sangat ramai, tak peduli jika hari akan berganti. Dan rata-rata para penikmatnya adalah orang-orang yang pekerjaannya menuntut untuk terus terjaga.

Seperti dirinya yang sudah hari ketiga mendapat tugas berjaga di malam hari di sebuah Rumah Sakit yang berada di sekitar sana.

Tao baru saja membenahi letak jacketnya ketika tak sengaja melihat sesosok pria tinggi berambut hitam cepak yang berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu kedai. Pria itu berpakaian resmi ala kantoran, tapi dengan penampilan yang sedikit agak berantakan.

"Disini kosong!" serunya mengangkat satu tangan, melambai pada pria yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Pria itu menoleh karena mendengar suaranya, terlihat bingung, dan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya ketika pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Hanya disini kursi yang kosong" ujarnya lagi. Tersenyum ramah pada si pria asing yang akhirnya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekat kearahnya.

😅"Boleh?" pria itu dengan suara beratnya yang tajam bertanya sopan. Tao mengangguk.

"Tentu, siapa saja boleh duduk" senyumnya menipis. Pria itu mengangguk kecil, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya diatas kursi yang kosong. Tepat di sisi kanan Tao yang kini kembali sibuk memperhatikan Paman pemilik kedai sedang meracik.

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan kesal. Ia tidak suka jika harus lembur di kantor dan membuat waktu istirahatnya berantakan. Ia adalah pria yang menganut hidup sehat, jadi lembur ataupun begadang bukanlah gayanya. Tapi hari ini ia terpaksa harus lembur di kantor karena asisten pribadinya yang handal mendadak mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan berangkat ke kantor.

Biasanya pukul 8 malam dirinya sudah berada di rumah, bersantai membaca buku atau melihat tayangan menarik di televisi. Tapi malam ini? Jarum jam pada jam tangan mahalnya hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan dirinya masih berada diluar mengenakkan pakaian kerja.

Dan Yifan lebih kesal lagi saat merasakan lapar dan perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Di saat seperti itu, tengah malam, hampir tidak ada toko makanan yang buka, akhirnya ia melihat keberadaan sebuah kedai _ramen_ sederhana yang letaknya cukup strategis. Meskipun awalnya ragu, akhirnya Yifan memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya dan mengisi perut laparnya dengan semangkuk _ramen_ panas yang pastinya sangat nikmat di nikmati dalam udara dingin seperti malam ini.

Pria berdarah campuran itupun meninggalkan jas kerjanya di dalam mobil, lalu keluar setelah memarkirkan mobilnya secara aman di tepi jalan. Dan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju kedai _ramen_ yang ramai, karena udara dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya.

Sebuah kedai _ramen_ sederhana yang hangat dan ramai, tentu saja. Dan dirinya semakin yakin ingin menikmati seporsi _ramen_ setelah melihat jika kedai tersebut hampir penuh. Semua kursi telah tersisi, dan ia tidak tahu harus duduk dimana.

"Disini kosong!"

Suara lembut yang berseru itu membuatnya menoleh, dan matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berponi, yang duduk menghadap sang juru masak. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya, membuatnya meragu. Apa dirinya yang sedang di ajak bicara?

Yifan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukkan kepala dari pemuda yang memiliki senyum manis itu.

Si tampan Wu itu pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mendekat kearah pemuda itu duduk.

"Boleh?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan diri. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Tentu, siapa saja boleh duduk" suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, dan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang lucu.

Untuk beberapa detik Yifan menikmati senyum manis yang di tujukan untuknya itu, lalu tersadar dengan cepat ketika si pemilik kedai berseru pada pelaya kedai untuk segera mengantar pesanan ke meja-meja pelanggan. Dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya melirik ke samping kanannya dimana pemuda manis murah senyum itu duduk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertama kalinya datang kemari?" tanya Tao, tak tahan untuk tidak bicara. Andai paman pemilik kedai sedang tidak sibuk, pasti ia akan mengajak pria itu bicara hingga _ramen_ di mangkuk nya tak tersisa.

Yifan yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba di ajak bicara pun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya" jawabnya. Tao tersenyum.

"Pilihan mu tepat! _Ramen_ milik Paman Shoji sangat enak, setelah mencobanya kau akan kembali lagi kemari. Ku jamin!"

"Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Ya, aku hampir setiap hari melewatkan jam makan malam disini"

"Setiap hari?" Yifan tampak tertarik.

"Hanya saat mendapaf shift malam" seringainya lucu.

Aku tidak pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya" kata Yifan. Tao memiringkan kepalanya kecil.

"Lalu apa yang membuat mu pulang selarut ini?"

"Lembur, asisten ku mengalami kecelakaan pagi tadi"

Tao membulatkan bibir kucingnya, seraya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh, kau belum memesan!"

"Aku tidak tahu menu andalan di kedai ini"

"Oh oh~ ku sarankan untuk memesan ramen pedas! Sangat nikmat di makan saat udara dingin seperti ini!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Itu menu favorit ku"

"Baiklah. Paman aku pesan 1 porsi ramen pedas"

"Dan teh hijau panas!" Tao menambahi, membuat Yifan menoleh padanya. Dan ia segera menambahkan, "Teh hijaunya juga sangat enak, kau harus coba"

Yifan pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, sementara Paman pemilik kedai mulai menggoda Tao yang sepertinya sangat berbakat mempromosikan kedai kecil miliknya.

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan mu yang membuat mu mendapat shift malam?" Yifan bertanya, memperhatikan wajah Tao dari samping. Dan pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku perawat, dan sudah 3 hari mendapat shift malam" jawabnya, dengan bangga membuka jacketnya yang berlapis dan menunjukkan seragam bernuansa biru langit yang di kenakannya. Tak lupa identitas perawatnya yang tersimpan di saku dada seragamnya.

"Dan kau? Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Tao, merapikan kembali jacketnya. Kini memperhatikan Yifan yang tengah meringkas kedua lengan kemeja putihnya hingga siku.

"Aku bekerja di Storm Office, kau tahu? Gedung yang paling tinggi"

Tao membentuk huruf O, "Pasti jabatanmu tinggi"

Yifan mengangkat bahu samar. "Bekerja di kantor akan membuatmu terlihat lebih cepat tua"

Tao tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat tua"

Yifan tak menperlihatkan reaksi khusus ketika Tao masih asyik tertawa, meski begitu kedua matanya masih tertuju pada si manis Tao yang kini entah berceloteh tentang apa. Pemuda itu cukup banyak bicara,type yang tidak bisa diam dan dapat membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa nyaman. Sekalipun itu orang asing.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Nama mu?" ucapan Yifan membuat Tao menghentikan cerita tentang tempat kerjanya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum, tak lupa mengusap tangan kanannya ke jacket, lalu menyodorkan tangannya itu di hadapan Yifan.

"Huang Zi Tao, Zitao atau atau Tao saja cukup. Kau?"

"Wu Yi Fan" ia menjabat tangan yang terulur itu. Terasa lembut, seperti senyum pemiliknya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Yifan-ssi~"

Yifan bukannya tidak bisa balas tersenyum seperti yang di lakukan Tao, tapi lelaki itu hanya terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa bereaksi lepas seperti orang kebanyakan. Dan yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya itu ketika berbicara.

" _Ya_! Ini _ramen_ pesanan kalian, silahkan di nikmati!" Paman Shoji meletakkan 2 mangkuk ramen porsi sedang di hadapan Yifan dan Tao. Membuat kedua orang yang tengah mengobrol itu -meski yang aktif berbicara hanya Tao- menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Woah~ baunya enak sekali Paman~ benar kan _gege_?" Tao menoleh pada Yifan tanpa di duga. Si tampan yang baru saja membagi sumpit menjadi 2 itupun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, baunya enak" setujunya.

"Cepat di makan, sebelum dingin" kata Paman Shoji.

"Mari makan!" Tao berseru riang, tak sabar untuk segera menyantap ramen nya yang masih mengepulkan uap.

Tepat saat Tao menyuapkan mie _ramen_ ke dalam mulutnya, seorang pelayan datang mengantar 2 gelas teh hijau panas. Tidak ada yang bicara selama menikmati semangkuk _ramen_ , kuah _ramen_ yang panas dan sensasi pedasnya yang agak menyengat sukses membuat kedua wajah lelaki itu memerah.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang terlihat tergesa menuang segelas air putih untuknya pada gelas yang telah di sediakan, Yifan menikmati _ramen_ nya dengan tenang. Hal itu membuat si manis Huang menoleh pada Yifan yang tak bersuara, masih dengan tepian gelas yang menempel di bibirnya, ia melihat bagaimana Yifan menikmati _ramen_ nya yang telah berkurang cukup banyak.

Lelaki yang baru saja di kenalnya itu memang sangat tenang, bahkan saat wajahnya yang putih dan tampan kini memerah karena makanan yang pedas. Membuatnya tertawa kecil, yang memancing tolehan Yifan yang tengah menyeruput mie ramen nya.

"Ini, minumlah. Pelan-pelan saja, teh panas bisa membuat rasa pedasnya sedikit reda" kata Tao, memberikan segelas teh hijau panas milik Yifan yang segera di terima oleh lelaki itu.

Tao hanya merasa lucu, karena Yifan terlihat sangat dewasa dan cuek, tapi wajahnya bisa memerah lucu karena rasa pedas dari makanan yang tengah mereka nikmarti. Dan meskipun begitu Yifan tetap terlihat tampan, dengan wajah memerahnya, dan bibir tebalnya yang merona karena efek cabai.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja memakan ramen sepedas ini" ucap Yifan, meletakkan gelas tehnya setelah meneguk cairan hijau itu beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku sudah beberapa kali makan disini dan mulai beradaptasi dengan rasa pedasnya"

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk ku makan makanan sepedas ini" Yifan meraih selembar tisu, kemudian menyeka bibirnya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang lagi kemari"

"Aku akan datang kalau kau mau menemani ku"

Senyum di bibir kucing Tao mengembang, si manis itu mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati. Kau pasti tidak bisa melalui makanan pedas ini sendirian" ia terkekeh kemudian.

Yifan meraih gelas teh yang belum tersentuh, dan menyodorkannya pada Tao. Si manis yang asyik menyeruput habis kuah _ramen_ nya itu buru-buru menelan kuah di tenggorokannya, lalu menyambar gelas teh yang di berikan Yifan padanya. Segera saja ia menegam cairan hijau itu perlahan, dan terlihat mengernyit saat rasa panas menyengat di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali! Aku benar kan?" Tao mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah, terseyum lucu pada Yifan yang memperhatikannya. Yifan mengangguk.

"Ya. Di cuaca sedingin ini memang tepat menikmati makanan pedas"

" _Ramen_ Paman Shoji jjang!" ucapnya mengangkat kedua ibu jari, mengundang tawa si pemilik kedai.

Yifan merogoh saku celananya ketika ponsel Tao berdering dari dalam saku dada seragamnya. Si manis itu buru-buru mengambil benda tipis itu dan segera mengangkat telepon. Dan selagi Tao berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon, Yifan mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar makanan dan minuman mereka.

"Aku harus segera kembali Paman! Berapa totalnya?" Tao bangkit berdiri, terlihat terburu-buru ketika merogoh saku jacketnya.

"Teman mu sudah membayar semuanya" kata Paman Shoji.

"Eh?" Tao yang baru saja mengeluarkan dompetnya menatap bingung si pemilik kedai. Kemudian menoleh pada Yifan yang terlihat bersiap. " _Gege_ yang membayarnya?" tanyanya. Yifan mengangguk.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku sudah memilihkan menu dan menemani ku mengobrol" ucapnya, tenang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lain waktu aku yang akan mentraktir _gege_!"

Yifan mengangguk kecil. "Oke, ku tunggu"

"Ah, aku pergi Paman! Terima kasih _ramen_ nya enak sekali!" Tao berseru, melambaikan tangannya pada si pemilik kedai yang kembali sibuk meracik _ramen_.

Paman Shoji menyahut dari balik dapur mini nya, Tao dan Yifan keluar dari kedai sederhana itu. Dan sebelum Tao memisahkan diri, Yifan lebih dulu bersuara.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?" tanyanya, menatap Tao begitu mereka berada diluar kedai.

"Tentu saja" Tao tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia memberikan nomor ponselnya yang segera di catat oleh Yifan di ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku bisa menagih traktiran mu nanti" kata Yifan. Tao tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan kabur _gege_. Ya sudah, sampai bertemu lagi! Hati-hati di jalan _gege_!" Tao berkata penuh kegembiraan, melambai pada Yifan sebagai salam perpisahan mereka malam ini.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Yifan menawarkan. Tao yang baru saja melangkah terpaksa harus membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu, Rumah Sakit tempat ku bekerja hanya beberapa meter dari sini. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Tao melambai lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat.

Pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, melangkah lebih cepat seraya menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jacket. Ia berjalan cepat dengan senyum tak pudar dari bibir kucingnya, serta rona merah muda segar di pipinya. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin dan juga rasa senang akan pengalaman makan _ramen_ malam ini yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Yifan masih berdiri disana, di samping mobilnya yang terparkir, memperhatikan Tao yang semakin menjauh dengan langkah riang. Hingga sosok tinggi bersurai legam itu semakin menjauh dan sosoknya menghilang di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Sebuah senyum teramat samar muncul di sudut bibirnya, bergerak membuka pintu mobil sembari berkata,

"Mungkin aku harus lembur lagi dalam waktu dekat"

Senyumnya yang sangat irit itu kemudian berubah menjadi segaris senyum yang bermain di bibir tebalnya.

Tentu Kris akan mencari kesempatan untuk lembur lagi, dan Tao sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapat tugas shift malam untuk minggu depan. Karena malam mereka akan lebih menyenangkan setelah ini.

 **END**

Yohoo~ selamat menunaiikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, termasuk saya :)

Ada yg inget oneshoot berjudul ' **Beautiful Hangover** '? Nah, oneshoot pendek ini awal pertemuan Yifan dan Tao :3

Padahal rencana mau di post kemarin sebelum puasa, eh ternyata belum jadi, wkwk

Btw, gw juga bikin ff di wattpad, jangan lupa main2 ke sana ya~ :3

Id: SkylarOtsu

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	2. Early Morning

"Anda tidak sarapan dulu Tuan?" tanya Bibi Qian yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang Makan setelah selesai menata sarapan.

Yifan sedang membenahi kemejanya saat wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di sisi kanannya. "Tidak Bi, Justin masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit, jadi aku harus ke kantor lebih pagi"

"Tapi saya sudah membuat sandwich kesukaan anda"

"Bagikan kepada yang lain saja, aku harus berangkat"

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Tuan!"

Yifan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang berlantai 2, di sambut oleh 2 bawahannya yang berseragam serba hitam, dan salah satunya menyerahkan kunci mobil kepadanya. Sementara mobil yang biasa di pakainya bekerja itu tengah di panaskan. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia segera masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi, dan tanpa berlama-lama mengemudikan mobil sedannya keluar dari area rumah Wu.

Si tampan itu menghela nafas pendek, melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang bertenger di kemudi, bergerak mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa agak panas karena ramen pedas semalam. Bukan karena perutnya yang manja, Yifan hanya tidak terbiasa dengan makanan pedas, dan untungnya semalam setibanya di rumah ia segera meminta obat sakit perut pada Bibi Qian.

Lagipula semalam adalah pengalaman pertamanya makan ramen di kedai pinggir jalan. Ramen nya memang enak, tapi hal lain yang membuatnya bersedia menghabiskan seporsi ramen itu adalah orang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan terus berceloteh dengan nada riang.

Tao.

Semalam ia sempat bertukar pesan dengan pemuda perawat yang murah senyum itu. Dan Tao bilang jika perutnya juga terasa sakit setibanya di Rumah Sakit. Ia dan Tao hanya berbalas pesan beberapa kali saja, karena dirinya yang sudah mengantuk dan Tao yang harus bertugas.

Yifan harus menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika traficking lamp berubah warna menjadi merah. Bisa saja ia menambah kecepatan untuk segera sampai di kantor, jalanan juga masih cukup lenggang karena masih terlalu pagi. Jam digital yang ada di dalam mobilnya baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, suasana masih cukup kondusif di jalanan. Dan Yifan suka suasana pagi seperti ini.

Kondisi di jalan masih tergolong kondusif, tidak ada suara klakson, tidak ada yang saling berteriak atau memaki, dan yang terpenting...

Oh, tunggu. Sepertinya ia mengenal seseorang yang ada di dalam bus yang berhenti tepat di sisi kiri mobilnya itu.

Yifan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kaca jendela bus, melihat dengan seksama kepala berambut hitam yang bersandar di kaca bening bus itu, yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Sayangnya Yifan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu meski sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan karena sosok itu mengenakkan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

Ia bergerak cepat meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak diatas dashboard, mencari nomor seseorang dan kemudian meneleponnya. Tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada sosok berambut hitam itu.

Terdengar nada yang sama beberapa kali hingga akhirnya panggilan itu di terima.

 _["_ _Hallo?"]_ terdengar seperti orang yang mengantuk. Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa aku mengganggu?" Yifan melihat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dari jendela bus.

 _["_ _Oh_ _Yifan-ge, tidak_ _. Ada apa gege?"]_

"Apa kau tidur?"

 _["_ _Tidak,_ _tapi_ _hampir. Hehe"]_

"Apa kau masih di Rumah Sakit?"

 _["_ _Tidak, aku dalam perjalanan pulang"]_

"Kau naik bus?"

 _["_ _Iya"]_

"Aku bisa melihatmu darisini"

 _["_ _Eh? Gege bisa melihatku? Memang gege ada dimana?"]_

Yifan diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kebingungan pemuda itu yang kini terlihat menengok kesana-kemari di tempat duduknya, hingga menoleh keluar jendela dan tanpa di ketahuinya jika tatapan mereka bertaut.

.

.

Pukul 05.30 pagi, Tao melihat jam pada tampilan di layar ponselnya ketika berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Si manis Huang itu sudah menguap berkali-kali hingga tak terhitung banyaknya. Penampilannya agak berantakan, dengan rambut hitamnya yang mencuat lucu, mata mengantuk yang berusaha untuk tetap terbuka, dan parka jacket hitamnya yang kebesaran, belum lagi ransel yang bertenger di belakang punggungnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak hilang yang baru saja di culik.

Tao terbiasa melalui perjalanan pulangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone, dan tak lupa memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya yang berantakan. Untungnya ia tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menunggu bus, di depan Rumah Sakit terdapat halte yang selalu ramai, bahkan meski belum genap pukul 6 pagi.

Setidaknya lagu yang sedang di putar oleh ponselnya sedikit membantunya mengatasi rasa kantuk. Hingga bus yang di tunggunya datang, ia bergerak masuk bersama beberapa orang yang ada di halte. Tao bergerak cepat memilih kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus.

Selagi lagu masih berputar lembut di telinganya, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sehenak sebelum tiba di pemberhentian halte selanjutnya. Tapi baru beberapa menit bis itu melaju tenang di jalanan dan kemudian berhenti saat lampu menyala merah, lagu yang di putar di ponselnya tiba-tiba terhenti dan di gantikan oleh dering panggilan telepon yang cukup bersisik.

Tao berdecak kesal, malas untuk membuka mata, ia merogoh saku jacket parka nya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. Jemarinya sudah terlampau hafal akan letak dan tampilan layar ponselnya, tanpa membuka mata pun ia telah mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melepaskan _earphone_ nya terlebih dahulu.

"Hallo?" sapanya.

 _["_ _Selamat pagi. Apa aku mengganggu?"]_

Tao refleks mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di jendela bus, dan matanya yang mengantuk otomatis terbuka meski nyaris tak terlihat. Ia mengenalin suara si penelepon meski baru semalam ia bertemu dengannya.

"Oh Yifan- _ge_ , tidak. Ada apa _gege_?" tanyanya. Yang entah kenapa terdengar senang.

 _["_ _Apa kau tidur?"]_

"Tidak, tapi hampir, hehe"

 _["_ _Apa kau masih di Rumah Sakit?"]_

"Tidak, aku dalam perjalanan pulang"

 _["Kau naik bus?"]_

"Iya"

 _["_ _Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini"]_

"Eh? _Gege_ melihat ku? Memang _gege_ ada dimana?"

Tao membenahi posisi duduknya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Mencari sosok Yifan yang entah berada dimana yang baru saha berkata jika lelaki itu dapat melihatnya. Tapi dirinya tidak menemukan sosok itu di dalam bus, lalu menoleh keluar jendela, menjelajah ke sekitar jalanan dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk, tetap saja dirinya tak menemukan si tampan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat _gege_ " Tao menurunkan letak maskernya hingga ke bawah dagu.

 _["_ _Kau terlihat berantakan Zi"]_

Tao mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Aku baru saja pulang dari tugas malam _gege_ , pastinya aku sangat berantakan sekarang"

 _["_ _Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopo agar tidak mengantuk?"]_

"Di saat aku membutuhkan tidur _gege_ malah menawari ku kopi, yang benar saja" ia mendengus.

 _["Setidaknya segelas kopi bisa membuatmu lebih segar Zi"]_

Tanpa sadar Tao tersenyum. "Siapa yang bayar?"

 _["Kau. Kau bilang akan mentraktir ku kan?"]_

"Hanya secangkir kopi kan?"

Yifan tertawa di sebrang sana. _["_ _Ya, hanya secangkir kopi"]_

"Oke, baiklah"

 _["Kalau begitu turunlah di pemberhentian berikutnya, di dekat sana ada kedai kopi disana. Kita bertemu disana"]_

"Oke, sampai nanti _ge_!"

Tao masih tersenyum ketika telepon itu telah usai, dan ia segera berdiri dari kursinya untuk turun di halter berikutnya yang kurang beberapa menit lagi. Tak lupa ia memasukkan beberapa keping uang koin pada mesin yang tersedia di dekat pintu bus ketika transportasi berbadan besar itu berhenti di halte, dan pintunya terbuka secara otomatis.

Si manis Huang itu sempat merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kedai kopi yang di maksut Yifan di telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

Tao bukannya tidak menyukai kopi, ia hanya jarang menkonsumsi cairan berwarna hitam pekat yang ber kafein itu. Dan saat ini si manis itu kebingungan di hadapkan oleh menu kedai hampir 90% nya dibuat dari olahan kopi, belum lagi jenis-jenis minuman kopinya yang beragam. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang lebih lama berdiri di depan meja pesanan, sementara di belakangnya antrian mulai mengular.

"Sudah memutuskan ingin memesan apa Tuan?" tanya si pegawai kedai di balik meja kasir.

"Uhm, aku..."

"1 americano dan 1 mocca latte"

Suara berat yang hangat itu membuat Tao terlonjak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke samping kanannya. Yifan sudah berdiri di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan.

" _Gege_ , kau membuat ku terkejut!" ujarnya melotot kesal, dan menghadiahi pukulan kecil di lengan kekar Yifan.

"Kau memilih menu seperti sedang menghadapi ujian. Apa kau tidak suka kopi?"

"Aku jarang minum kopi" Tao membela diri.

"Itu saja pesanannya? 1 americano dan 1 mocca latte?" tanya si penjaga kasir mengulangi pesanan. Yifan kembali menatap Tao.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. "Belum, _gege_?" ia balas menatap Yifan.

"Aku juga belum. Kalau begitu..." Yifan mengambil buku menu yang tersedia di meja kasir, membacanya cepat. "1 _pancake_ , choco muffin, dan spons cake _less sugar_ " ujarnya kemudian.

"Baik, saya ulangi pesanannya. 1 americano, 1 mocca latte, 1 pancake, 1 choco muffin, 1 spins cake _less sugar_. Sausnya anda ingin maple, madu, atau beries larva?"

"Kau ingin apa Zi?"

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Aku mau beries larva saja"

"Baik, totalnya 3000 won"

Tao mengangguk, merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompet. Tapi belum sempat ia memberi uang pembayaran pada petugas kasir, sebuah _golden card_ sudah lebih dulu tersodor dan di terima oleh petugas kasir. Tao menoleh pada Yifan dengan alis menukik.

"Kenapa _gege_ yang membayar?" protesnya. Yifan menoleh.

"Kau bisa mentraktir ku lain waktu" jawabnya santai. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Setelah proses membayar usai, Yifan menggiring Tao untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup nyaman. Bersyukur karena di pagi hari seperti ini tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati pesanan di tempat. Tak lama mereka duduk, pelayan datang membawa pesanan, yang sukses membuat perut Tao berbunyi lapar ketika melihat hidangan kue yang menggiurkan.

"Silahkan di nikmati~" ucap pelayan itu ramah, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Yifan meraih cangkir mocca latte dan meletakkannya di hadapan Tao, lalu menata berjajar kue sebagai sarapan menghadap si manis itu.

"Mocca latte cocok untuk seseorang yang bukan penikmat kopi"ucap Yifan, membuat Tao mengangkat kepala menatapnya. Tersenyum lucu, lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih _ge,_ aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memesan apa tadi. Kenapa kopi aja ada banyak jenis? Itu membingungkan" kata Tao. Yifan mengaduk kopinya perlahan.

"Sama seperti teh, kopi juga memiliki banyak jenis"

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Jadi siapa yang akan memakan semua kue ini?" tanyanya, bergantian menatap Yifan dan kue-kue yang menggiurkan di hadapannya.

"Aku akan makan yang ini, sisanya untukmu" Yifan memilih piring spons cake tanpa gula serta tanpa topping sebagai sarapan. Hal itu memicu kernyitan di dahi Tao.

"Bukannya kue itu tidak manis? Memangnya enak?" ia bertanya penasaran.

"Enak, aku menyukainya"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk tanda paham. Dengan tidak sabar ia mengambil piring pancake yang di siram saus mix berry yang membuat warna sausnya menjadi pink pucat. Tak lupa topping buah-buahan segar yang membuat kudapan ala barat itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Tao memotong kudapannya kecil-kecil, setiap potongan ia beri saus mix berry yang segar, dan wajahnya seketika merona bahagia ketika kudapan manis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yifan memperhatikannya sambil mengunyah dengan tenang sarapannya, melihat bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya itu nyaris memekik senang karena pancake nya yang sangat lembut dan enak, tak luput juga bagaimana cara Tao melahap sarapannya yang memiliki kadar gula berlebih itu.

"Kau sangat suka manis ya" komentar Yifan, kemudian menyesap kopinya. Tao mengangguk cepat, menelan lebih dulu makanan di mulutnya sebelum menjawab.

" _Gege_ mau coba?" ia menawarkan. Yifan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini sudah cukup" ucapnya, kembali menyuapkan sepotong spons cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini masih pagi _ge_ , dan _gege_ hanya makan kue tanpa rasa seperti itu. Apa _gege_ tidak tahu kalau gula adalah salah satu sumber energi? Bagaimana _gege_ bisa bekerja kalau tidak bertenaga, ya kan? Jadi cobalah ini sesuap saja, _gege_ akan menyukainya. Sausnya tidak seberapa manis, sungguh" Tao berkata tanpa jeda sambill mengiris pancake nya, mengolesinya dengan saus, lalu menyodorkan sendoknya di depan mulut Yifan yang terkatup rapat.

Si tampan itu mengeryit tidak setuju, secara sadar menggerakkan kepalanya mundur menghindari sendok pancake Tao.

"Ayolah _ge_ ~ cobalah dulu~" kata Tao merayu. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah~ sedikit gula tidak akan membuat mu gemuk, sungguh!"

Yifan masih mengernyit ketika memutuskan untuk mengalah karena tatapan memelas Tao yang tak terhindarkan. Dan dengan setengah hati iapun membuka mulutnya, memperhatikan Tao yang menyuapkan sendok pancake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat bagaimana senyum manis itu kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya ketika ia mengunyah perlahan makanan di mulutnya.

"Enak kan? Iya kan? Kan?" Tao menatap penuh harap. Dan Yifan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yifan menelannya dengan cepat, kemudian meraih cangkir kopinya, menegak cairan hitam pekat itu tanpa perasaan agar rasa manis di dalam mulutnya segera enyah. Hal itu membuat Tao tertawa geli melihatnya, kemudian kembali menikmati sarapannya yang masih tersisa separuh.

"Sekarang giliran mu untuk mencoba kopi ku" ujar Yifan tiba-tiba. Mengarahkan cangkir kopinya ke hadapan Tao yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya cepat. Menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Tadi aku sudah mencoba sarapan mu, jadi sekarang giliran mu supaya kita impas"

Tao menggelengkan kepanya heboh. "Tidak, tidak mau" ia bersikeras.

"Cobalah dulu, rasanya tidak seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan Zi"

Tao mengenyit tidak setuju. Tapi karena Yifan menatapnya begitu taat, membuatnya mau tak mau -dengan enggan- melepas kedua tangannya, dengan bibir mengerucut mengambil cangkir kopi yang tersodor padanya. Yifan merogoh saku dalam jas deep blue yang di kenakannya, mengambil ponsel dan melakukan sesuatu pada benda tipis itu yang kemudian ia arahkan pada Tao yang terlihat serius menatap cangkir kopinya.

"Cobalah sedikit" ucapnya, membuat Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tao enggan melakukannya, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa menolak tegas karena tadi dirinya juga sudah membuat Yifan memakan makanan manis. Maka kini tepian cangkir putih itu menempel di bibirnya yang terkatup, perlahan membuka portal bibirnya, membiarkan cairan hitam pekat itu mengalir sedikit ke dalam mulutnya dan membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Yaiks! Pahit!" Tao mencebik tidak suka. Tepat saat minuman pahit itu baru sedikit mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Yifan menyeringai geli, selesai dengan ponselnya yang baru saja mengabadikan sebuah momen. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu mengambil alih cangkir kopinya. Tao menjulurkan lidahnya yang terdapat sisa kopi, kemudian menyambar mocca latte miliknya yang belum tersentuh. Dan Yifan memperhatikan tiap ekspresi dan gesture lucu Tao sambil menikmati kopinya kembali.

"Minuman macam apa itu? Kenapa pahit sekali? Aish~ rasa pahitnya masih melekat di lidah ku!" ia menggerutu kesal. Yifan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kopi bagus untuk kesehatan" ujarnya membela diri.

"Ya, tapi kalau terlalu kental dan _gege_ minumnya terlalu sering, _gege_ akan mudah terserang sakit kepala" Tao mendengus.

Yifan meraih sendok kue milik Tao yang terabaikan pemiliknya, memotong kecil pancake yang tersisa sedikit, lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Tao yang terbuka, hendak kembali bicara. Dan si manis itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali berceloteh, memilih untuk mengunyah makanan di mulutnya sambil cemberut.

"Kau juga bisa terkena diabetes jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula"

"Aku tidak setiap hari memakan makanan manis. Tidak seperti _gege_ yang pasti setiap hari minum kopi, aku benar kan?"

Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepala, tak berniat untuk membela diri. Tao telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, mengambil cangkir latte nya, tapi tak sengaja malah membuat cangkir itu berguncang dan isinya tumpah keatas meja hingga meluber dan menetes di pinggiran meja.

"Ah bajuku!" Tao memekik terkejut.

Yifan sigap bangkit berdiri, mengamankan cangkir yang terjatuh, dan menarik lengan Tao untuk berdiri. Si manis itu merutuk kesal karena kecerobohannya, sementara Yifan memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan meja mereka.

"Tunggu disini, aku membawa pakaian ganti di mobil, akan ku ambilkan" kata Yifan, menepuk kecil kepala Tao.

"Tidak perlu repot _ge_!" bermaksut untuk menolak, tapi Yifan sudah berjalan menjauh.

Pelayan datang membawa alat bersih-bersih, dan Tao berkali-kali mengucapkan 'maaf' saat pelayan itu membersihkan meja yang basah karena mocca latte miliknya. Tak lama Yifan kembali membawa selembar pakaian berwarna putih yang memiliki harum yang khas.

"Pakailah ini, cepat" suruhnya. Tao mengangguk, menerima pakaian itu karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jacket parka dan bajunya kotor juga basah karena kopi.

Si manis itu berjalan terburu-buru kearah toilet, dan si pelayan segera kembali ke dalam counter setelah usai membersihkan meja. Yifan yang hendak menyusul Tao ke toilet terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Sapanya cepat.

 _["_ _Maaf sajangnim, pagi ini anda memiliki agenda pertemuan dengan pihak Red Lines"]_

Yifan berdecak, "Ya aku ingat, aku segera tiba"

 _["_ _Baik"]_

Yifan menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, ia melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari sana, menuju meja pesanan, berbicara singkat dengan petugas kasir, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut.

Tao baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya, cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet karena tidak ingin membuat Yifan menunggu lama. Tapi sesampainya di meja yang mereka berdua tempati, dirinya tidak melihat sosok tinggi itu disana, begitu pula di sudut lain di kedai itu.

"Maaf, permisi Tuan" seorang pelayan menegurnya.

Tao menoleh, menatap bingung pada si pelayan yang tersenyum ramah padanya, serta membawa sebuah kotak kue.

"Apa anda melihat laki-laki yang tadi datang bersama ku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, tadi teman anda berkata untuk membungkuskan beberapa kue untuk anda. Sepertinya tadi teman anda sedang terburu-buru"

"Kue?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Namun tak urung menerima kotak kue itu, dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tao merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel, hendak menghubungi Yifan, tapi ia lebih dulu mendapat notifikasi pesan baru yang masuk.

Dari Yifan.

 _[_ _Maaf, aku harus segera ke kantor karena ada pertemuan penting. Ku pesankan sekotak kue sebagai permintaan maaf, setelah ini beristirahatlah, hati-hati di jalan. Dan kalau pakaian ku sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi kita atur pertemuan berikutnya]_

Tao tersenyum membaca pesan yang sama sekali tidak ada basa-basinya itu, mengetik balasannya dengan cepat. Lalu memutuskan untuk segera pulang, karena dirinya membutuhkan istirahat sesegera mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[_ _Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf gege, sudah mengacaukan acara minum kopinya. Aku memang ceroboh. Tapi tenang saja, pakaian gege akan ku cuci lebih dulu lalu ku kembalikan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu di kedai pilihan ku? Kali ini aku yang harus membayar! Semoga harimu menyrnangkan gege! Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi! :D ]_

 **END**

Ngetik part ini penuh perjuangan banget! :'

Sd card hp bermasalah, ga tau kenapa, alhasil ga bisa pakai app biasa yg gw pake buat ngetik. Akhirnya lari ke wattpad, dan memakai metode copy-paste, sungguh luar biasa :'''''))

 _Reagrds,_ Skylar


	3. A Late Launch

LAUNCH

.

.

.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, baik bagi Tao maupun Yifan. Tapi setidaknya Tao melakukan pekerjaannya dengan hati gembira setiap harinya, karena menjadi perawat dan berguna untuk banyak orang adalah hal yang di inginkannya.

Tapi bagi Yifan, bekerja seharian di kantor dan berkutat di balik meja adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Berkali-kali hati kecilnya mengatakan jika ia harus segera mengakhiri pekerjaan yang sama sekali bukan gayanya ini.

Jadi adalah sebuah pemandangan yang wajar jika bahkan belum mencapai tengah hari, Yifan sudah terlihat tidak betah di ruangannya.

Lelaki itu biasanya hanya akan menyentuh pekerjaannya dengan asal-asalan, atau saat asisten nya Justin berada di tempat untuk mengawasinya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Yifan terlihat tidak semalas itu saat bekerja. Meski terlihat beberapa kali ia sibuk dengan ponselnya, tapi setidaknya putra tunggal keluarga Wu itu menjalankan perannya dengan baik di kantor.

"Apa anda ingin saya pesankan makanan untuk makan siang nanti sajangnim?" Tanya Justin. Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada setumpuk dokumen.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, aku akan keluar mencari makan siang ku sendiri nanti" ucapnya, tak lepas dari ponsel pintarnya.

Sepertinya ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membawa dokumen-dokumen ini"

"Apa ada agenda penting siang ini?" Yifan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Justin yang berdiri di depan meja.

"Tidak ada, anda tidak memiliki agenda penting hari ini"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada driver kalau aku akan membawa mobil untuk siang ini"

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan"

Yifan mengangguk, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan Justin yang terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpuk dokumen, pria muda itupun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Yifan.

Tring!

Pesan terbaru.

[Tulang-tulang ku rasanya akan patah, sungguh T_T . Pasti jadi gege enak sekali, hanya duduk di dalam ruangan yang dingin]

Yifan segera membalas pesan yang tak lain dari Tao itu.

[Apakah Rumah Sakit memang selalu seramai itu?]

[Rumah Sakit memang selalu ramai ge, tapi hari ini sepertinya baru terjadi kecelakaan. Pasien yang datang banyak sekali]

[Kalau begitu beristirahatlah jika sempat. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa kau yang harus terbaring di tempat tidur Rumah Sakit]

[Apa itu semacam do'a? Yang benar saja gege. Oh ya, apa gege ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin mengembalikan baju gege yang tempo hari]

Tanpa sadar Yifan tersenyum, bergerak menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman ke belakang, dengan tatapan tertuju pada layar ponselnya tanpa terputus.

[Hari ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal padat, kita bisa bertemu. Kau ingin bertemu dimana?]

Setelah balasan itu terkirim, Yifan menunggu. Memutuskan sambil melihat-lihat beberapa proposal yang tergeletak di mejanya, sembari menanti akan pesan yang tak kunjung membuat ponselnya berdenting kembali.

Tring!

Yifan menyambar ponselnya, dan bahkan terkesan melempar proposal di tangannya.

[Uhm...aku tidak punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus. Tapi hari ini aku ingin makan sesuatu yang baru. Gege punya ide?]

Yifan terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

[Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau sukai, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan rekomendasi]

[Memang tidak ada makanan yang sedang gege inginkan untuk makan siang?]

[Tidak. Aku akan mengikuti mu saja]

[Hmm, baiklah. Akan ku pikirkan dulu, nanti aku akan memberitahu gege. Oke?]

[Baiklah, beritau aku secepatnya]

Yifan kembali terlihat sedang berpikir, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Mengarahkan kedua kaki panjangnya kearah pintu, membukanya, dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Segera hubungi Jessica, katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini juga. Dan katakan padanya untuk membawa beberapa pakaian ready to wear" ujarnya memerintah sang sekertaris yang terkejut begitu mendengar suaranya yang dalam dan tiba-tiba.

Tao melepas masker hijau yang menggantung di bawah dagunya dengan ekspresi kusut yang janggal. Wajahnya agak pucat siang ini, di tambah perutnya yang tak berhenti mengerum seperti seekor monster sedang mendekam disana.

Selesai merapihkan baju operasi dan membuang masker serta gloves khusus, ia mencuci tangannya segera. Tak lupa memberi salam pada Dokter senior yang memimpin operasi, lalu keluar dari ruangan tertutup itu.

Menilik jam tangannya, bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Menghentikan langkah, ia merogoh saku dan melihat notifikasi bar.

"Oh tidak, aduh!" panik setelah melihat pesan yang baru saja dibacanya. Menepuk dahinya keras, ia menggigit bibir kuat sembari mengetik pesan balasan.

[Zi? Kita jadi makan siang atau tidak?]

Gawat! Operasi mendadak itu membuatnya lupa akan janjinya dengan Yifan!

[Maafkan aku _gege_ (_) aku tidak bermaksud membatalkan janji, tapi aku baru saja selesai melakukan operasi (_) aahhh... Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat menyesal (_) ]

Send.

Dalam hitungan detik saja pesan yang baru dikirimkannya itu sudah tertanda telah dibaca oleh si penerima. Tao cemas, ia takut jika Yifan akan marah karena dirinya yang seharusnya sudah berada di cafe tempat mereka janjian.

Dan jam berapa ini? Ya Tuhan!

Bagaimana jika Yifan benar-benar marah? Pria itu pastinya sangat sibuk, dan meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya sekaligus untuk makan siang, Kris bisa saja tetap di kantor daripada menunggu dirinya yang tidak bisa menepati janji.

Oh Tuhan... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Zitao?

Puk

"Hei Zi"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya kecil, tapi sukses mengejutkan pemuda berambut kelam itu yang terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

Melihat tubuh juniornya yang bereaksi diluar ekspetasi, pemuda yang memiliki dimple di pipinya itu mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kaget sekali? Sedang apa kau berdiri diam disini?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Yixing-ge tidak lihat aku sedang membalas pesan?"

"Kau tidak ke cafetaria? Ku dengar dari Minseok-hyung kalau hari ini mereka membuat dumpling"

"Gege duluan saja, aku masih ada sedikit urusan"

"Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Apa karena pasien tadi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Xing-ge, sungguh"

"Oke, cepatlah kalau kau tidak mau kehabisan _dumpling_ lezat itu Zi" Yixing mengusak helai kelam Tao, melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Tao di lorong putih itu. Si manis Huang pun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Yifan sudah membalas pesannya!

[Operasi? Pasti sangat melelahkan. Tidak apa, jangan khawatir :) lagipula aku juga belum ke cafe karena tiba-tiba sahabat ku dari Kanada datang]

[Sungguh? Gege tidak berbohong? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal ge :( padahal aku sangat ingin makan siang bersama gege :(

[Tidak apa, sungguh. Kita atur waktu dilain hari, oke? Dan omong-omong, apakah kau sudah istirahat?]

Tanpa sadar ia melengkungkan bibirnya yang mungil, sambil kembali melangkah ia mengetik pesan balasan.

"Karena tiba-tiba sahabat ku dari Kanada datang? What? Aku memang dari Kanada, tapi aku sudah tinggal disini selama setahun jika kau mau ku ingatkan, Kris"

Kevin berhasil mencuri pandang pada layar ponsel sahabat semasa kecilnya karena mereka duduk bersebelahan. Menatap Yifan ーia memanggilnya Krisー aneh dengan alis bertaut. Dan lelaki Wu itu melirik tajam.

"Sebentar lagi matamu akan bisulan karena sudah mengintip isi ponsel ku" dengusnya menyumpahi.

Mengangkat bokongnya, ia pindah menempati kursi kosong lain di meja tersebut. Menghindari Kevin yang bisa mengintip isi ponselnya.

"Kenyataannya kau memang tiba-tiba datang kemari 'kan?"

"Karena aku melihatmu duduk sendirian disini. Aku penasaran, siapa yang sedang kau tunggu? Kekasihmu?"

Yifan meraih cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya dengan gaya elegan yang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Cairan hitam pekat itu sudah agak mendingin, akibat dari acara 'mari menunggu' yang cukup membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau diam berarti aku benar" Kevin tersenyum jumawa. Membuat Yifan semakin malas melihat sahabat baiknya itu. "Kenapa kau berbohong padanya? Kau sudah duduk disini sejak tadi, apa karena Tuan Wu ini tidak mau membuat kekasihnya merasa bersalah, hmm?"

Lelaki berdarah oriental itu menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun bermaksud menggoda Yifan yang kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hei sialan, aku sedang bicara dengan mu"

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan" ucapnya agak menggumam karena terlalu fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Kevin menopang dagu, menatap penuh selidik pada Yifan yang menjadi sangat betah berlama-lama dengan gadget canggihnya. Sesekali pria Kanada itu juga tersenyum, meski sangat tipis dan Kevin dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah maupun tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Kauー"

"Aku duluan, ada urusan penting. Bye" Yifan yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya berucap memotong kalimat Kevin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Kau mau kemana!?"

"Membeli burger" sahutnya tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya.

"What? Burger? Bukankah kau anti fast food? Hey Kris Wu! Yifan!"

Yifan sudah keluar dari cafe itu meninggalkan Kevin Shin yang duduk terheran-heran dengan sikapnya. Menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dan ia pun memilih untuk pergi darisana karena harus kembali bekerja.

Yifan tidak mengada-ngada ketika dia berkata akan membeli makanan tidak sehat asal Amerika itu, bersyukur jika jalur take away sebuah restoran fast food tidak terlalu ramai dan ia mendapatkan 2 porsi burger berukuran besar dengan cepat.

Mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit tak sabar, ia mengambil arah yang berbeda dari jalan yang setiap hari ia tempuh menuju kantor. Memasuki sebuah kawasan Rumah Sakit besar yang cukup terkenal, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus.

Ia telah mematikan mesin mobil, tapi bukannya segera turun, Yifan malah berkutat dengan kaca yang ada diatas kepalanya. Melihat tatanan rambutnya, lalu merapihkan kemeja dark blue yang dikenakannya.

Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas dasbor, jari panjangnya menari, men-dial nomor seseorang hingga sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

["Ya gege?"]

Brugh!

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Maaf!" Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali pada seorang perawat yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya di lorong itu.

Perawat wanita itu menggerutu kesal, hendak mengomel tapi pemuda tinggi itu sudah lebih dulu bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya.

Antara gugup dan senang. Ia sampai harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum saat menuju cafetaria. Masih cukup ramai meski telah banyak meja yang kosong, ia dengan mudah mengenali sosok seseorang berambut hitam yang terlihat seksi dalam balutan kemeja biru gelap.

Jangan tersenyum, jangan. Atau kau terlihat idiot!

Tao berdehem kecil, lalu memanggil sosok yang tampak sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya itu.

"Yifan-gege!" nadanya yang ceria tak bisa berbohong.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya, Tao berjalan cepat mendekat dan kini berdiri di depan meja Yifan.

"Hai" pria itu menyapanya. Menatap lurus pada matanya.

"Gege benar-benar datang kemari"

Yifan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku sudah bilang akan kemari. Duduklah, kau sudah makan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum" menyeret sebuah kursi di hadapan Yifan dan duduk. "Gege sendiri?"

"Aku juga belum"

"Uhm, gege ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan"

"Tidak perlu, aku sempat membeli sesuatu tadi" Yifan meraih paper bag di sisi meja, mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa 2 burger berukuran large. Sukses membuat Tao membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Gege benar-benar membelinya?" ia tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau tadi bilang ingin makan burger 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu gege" Tao berkata tak enak hati. Lelaki di hadapannya itu sangat baik, padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud agar Yifan membelikannya burger.

Wu tampan itu tersenyum, "Aku juga makan ini, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Makanlah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli minuman. Gege ingin apa?"

"Kopi?"

"Oke! Oh, tapi aku membeli kopi di vanding machine, tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak serewel itu, terserah kau membelinya dimana"

Tao tersenyum, kemudian beranjak darisana menuju mesin penjual minuman yang berada di sudut. Diiringi tatapan mata elang yang tak lepas memperhatikan, bahkan saat pemuda Huang itu kembali membawa 2 kaleng minuman.

Sekaleng kopi dan 1 kaleng jus jeruk.

Sesungguhnya Tao sangat senang karena keinginannya untuk makan burger sebagai makan siang terpenuhi. Terlebih seseorang yang membawakan makanan itu untuknya, ikut menyantap makanan yang sama. Diselingi obrolan tentang pekerjaan, hingga Yifan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, pukul berapa pekerjaanmu selesai?"

Menggigit burgernya kemudian, ia memperhatikan Tao yang telihat tengah berpikir.

"Jadwal ku berakhir pukul 7 malam, ada apa ge?"

"Apa kau langsung pulang?"

Mengangguk kecil, mulutnya penuh dengan burger yang sedang dikunyah.

"Ya" menelan makanannya hati-hati takut tersedak.

"Kebetulan jam kerjaku juga selesai pukul 7"

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau memiliki agenda nanti malam?"

"Tidak"

"Ku dengar ada film bagus tayang di bioskop, kau mau pergi menonton?"

Tao yang sedang mengunyah sampai memperlambat kunyahannya, mengerjap-ngerjap menatap Yifan yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan burgernya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Mengerjap lagi dan Tao tersadar jika lelaki di hadapannya itu sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Ge-ge mengajak ku?" menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang ada di hadapan ku saat ini?"

Cepat-cepat menelan makanan didalam mulutnya, Tao mengangguk cepat kemudian.

"Aku mau!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah jam kerja"

"Eh? Kita tidak bertemu di bioskop saja?"

"Kau tidak mau berangkat bersama?"

"Bukan begitu gege. Daripada _gege_ harus berputar arah untuk menjemput ku, bukankah lebih praktis kalau kita bertemu di bioskop?"

"Tidak, aku yang mengajakmu jadi aku harus menjemput mu. Pukul 7, oke?"

Tao mengangguk, tidak ada cara lain selain menyetujui pria di hadapannya itu.

Dan menyadari jika jam istirahat yang semakin menipis, pemuda manis itu buru-buru menghabiskan malam siangnya. Membuat Yifan harus memperingatinya agar hati-hati, dan Tao benar-benar tersedak.

Wajahnya memerah lucu, membuat Yifan bangkit berdiri untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. Dan Tao bertambah malu karena sikap cerobohnya.

END

Hallo~ ketemu lagi sama gw, ada yang kangen? :3 /gak

Saya stres, hasrat buat ngelanjutin ff yg terlantar itu ada, tp mood/otak/keadaan tak mendukung :"'))

Siapapun yang masih bertahan di kapal ini dimohon untuk memberi review jika kalian membaca cerita ini :)

Udah itu aja, mata gw udah sepet. Dadah~ sampai ketemu lagi~ selamat malam! *wink*

Regards, Skylar

23/02/2017


	4. Waiting

Tidak biasanya seorang Huang Zi Tao terlihat segera ingin jam bekerjanya berkahir. Hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi padahal dan pemuda semampai itu sudah terpergok berkali-kali melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda yang memiliki tatapan menghanyutkan itu untuk beberapa kali mengeluh karena waktu yang menurutnya berjalan sangat lambat, hingga memancing kebingungan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Pasalnya mereka tahu jika Tao hidup sendiri di Korea, dia tidak memiliking _room mate_ atau apapun itu, apalagi pasangan.

Tapi jika mengingat beberapa hari ini si manis pemilik bibir kucing itu terlihat sibuk dengan poselnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang 'kan?

Berdeham lebih keras, sosok tinggi dibalut jubah putih panjang dengan _name_ _tag_ dibagian dada kirinya itu melirik pada pemuda Huang yang tengah membersihkan peralatan operasi yang baru saja digunakan.

Mereka memang baru saja melakukan operasi kecil untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca pada korban tabrak lari. Luka pada korban tidak parah, namun terdapat beberapa serpihan kaca yang tertancap ditubuh sang korban.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Dokter berwajah tak kalah tampan dengan selebriti Korea itu bertanya. Berusaha menjaga nadanya agar tak terdengar sangat ingin tahu.

Tao baru selesai mengelap kering peralatan terakhir saat Dokter bermarga Park itu bertanya padanya. Pria itu berdiri didekat pintu, baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya.

"Tidak ada _euisanim_ " mengerjap lugu, begitu pula dengan suaranya.

"Ku lihat kau sering sekali melihat jam"

"O-oh, maafkan saya! Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi saat bekerja!" panik menyadari kesalahannya, Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Meringis merutuki kebodohannya.

Park Chanyeol ーdokter tampan idola Rumah Sakitー itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah salah satu perawatnya yang bertingkah lucu. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya juga lucu.

"Kau ada janji dengan seseorang?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, merasa tak enak hati pada Dokter yang terkenal baik hati itu.

"Kencan?"

"Tidak bukan!" spontan mengangkat wajahnya yang entah kenapa merona merah, Tao membantah dengan suara tercekik yang lucu. Memancing tawa dari sang Dokter yang terhibur oleh reaksinya.

"Bu-bukan maksut saya berteriak _euisa_ , maaf"

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari bergerak mendekat, mengusak helai hitam Tao yang ditata manis berponi.

"Santai saja Huang- _ssi_ , tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk berkencan. Tapi jangan sampai menghambat pekerjaanmu"

Mengangguk samar, Tao sungguh merasa malu saat ini.

"Baik _euisa_ "

"Baiklah, ayo. Pasien yang lain sudah menunggu"

Jam kerjanya telah usai, beberapa perawat yang berada di ruangan khusus itu dibuat terheran-heran dengan tingkah Tao yang terlihat sedikit panik.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat antusias, bahkan ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka, meminjam _cream correcto_ r dan lipbalm milik rekannya. Mengundang tanya di kepala mereka, karena Tao dikenal sebagai pemuda yang acuh sebenarnya.

"Kau mau pergi berkencan ya?" itu suara Jongin. Pemuda berkulit agak gelap dibandingkan orang Korea pada umumnya.

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" Tao menyahut sambil mengaplikasikan lipbalm tak berwarna dibibirnya yang agak kering.

"Lalu apa bedanya? Itu sama saja" komentar perawat lain.

"Tentu saja berbeda" Tao membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menutup lipbalm yang dibawanya. "Kencan untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"Aku yakin salah satu dari kalian, kau atau temanmu itu yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Jongin.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan kenー astaga! Aku terlambat!" terserang panik setelah melihat jam tangannya. Tao menyerahkan benda-benda pinjamannya tadi kepangkuan Jongin dan membuat pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Hei hei! Kenapa kau berikan padaku!?"

"Tolong kembalikan pada Baekie- _hyung_! aku sudah terlambat! _See ya_ Jongin!"

" _Ya_! Huang Zi Tao!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan, membawa jacket dan _sling bagnya._ Meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah mengutuk seorang Zitao yang saat ini berusaha menjaga langkah buru-burunya di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit.

Sesampainya diluar bangunan Rumah Sakit ia menghentikan langkahnya, merogoh saku celana stretch yg dikenakan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengecek notifikasi bar. Tidak ada notifikasi baru, pesan maupun diaplikasi _chat_.

Kemudian mengecek jam tangannya, jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar, Tao tak melihat sosok Kris disana. Dan dirinya juga tidak ingat bentuk mobil pria itu, apa warnanya, nomor berapa mobilnya.

"Apa Kris- _ge_ terlambat? Kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan?" ia bergumam, tak bisa menghentikan gerak jarinya yang membuka-menutup aplikasi pesan.

"Apa mungkin dia terjebak macet?" bermonolog lagi, Tao melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di lobi sambil menunggu Kris yang belum juga memberi kabar.

Duduk diam dengan pandangan pada gerbang masuk Rumah Sakit yang ramai, Tao merapatkan jacket yang dikenakannya, sesekali mengecek ponsel dan jam. Bosan menunggu ia jadi iseng memperhatikan hilir mudik orang-orang yang keluar-masuk gedung.

Menit-menit berlalu, ponselnya masih saja diam tanpa bunyi ringtone sedikitpun. Tao menghela nafas, kembali menghidupkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chat. Memilih user yang memasang sebuah foto _milky way_ dan mengetik sesuatu.

Tapi baru beberapa kata, Tao menghapusnya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu kembali mengetik sesuatu yang pada akhirnya ia hapus kembali. Hal itu terulang beberapa kali karena ia ragu dan takut jika pesannya akan mengganggu pria itu.

"Loh Zi? Kau masih disini?" suara lembut Yixing terdengar heran. Dahinya berkerut melihat juniornya itu yang duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu di lobi depan Rumah Sakit.

Pemilik lesung pipi itu mengecek jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Tao yang hanya diam dengan tatapan tertuju pada gerbang Rumah Sakit.

"Sudah hampir pukul 8, apa dia tidak jadi datang?" Yixing bergerak mendekat. Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin pekerjaannya belum selesai, _ge_ " jawabnya terdengar lesu.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tao tersenyum tipis pada Yixing.

"Aku masih mau menunggu disini, _gege_ duluan saja"

"Kau yakin?"

"Uhm" menganggukkan kepalanya segera, ia menerima usapan sayang dari Yixing di rambutnya.

Tao memperhatikan sosok Yixing yang berjalan menjauh hingga pemuda berdimple itu tak tampak lagi dimatanya. Menghela nafas kecil, ia menilik kembali jam tangannya.

Tao sampai pening memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk disana. Rekan-rekan kerjanya yang melihatnya duduk disana pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, membuat moodnya memburuk, terlebih hari sudah semakin malam dan tidak ada kabar.

Game yang ada di ponselnya sudah ia mainkan semua, sampai bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Playlist diponselnya pun sudah ia dengarkan beberapa kali.

Tapi Kris juga tak kunjung menampakkan Batang hidungnya ataupun memberi kabar.

Apa laki-laki itu lupa?

Apa dirinya sedang dipermainkan?

Ada rasa sesak didasar hatinya saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Seperti dadanya tengah dihimpit oleh sebongkah batu tak kasat mata dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Rumah Sakit sudah mulai sepi, tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, menyisakan segelintir orang yang kerabatnya masih dirawat dan mereka harus menemani.

Menghela nafasnya kasar, Tao menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam _sling_ _bag_ miliknya dan bersiap untuk pergi saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Zitao? Sedang apa disini?"

Suara milik Park Chanyeol membuat pemuda Huang itu menoleh ke samping kanan. Bangkit berdiri ia mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol ーbegitu ia biasa dipanggilー mengerutkan dahinya tipis.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari perawat manis itu, Chanyeol melihat wajah Tao yang tidak biasa. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak perlu Park- _euisa_ , saya akan naik bus saja"

"Sudah cukup larut, kau tidak takut pulang sendirian?"

"Tidak, saya sudah terbiasa" memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, ayo" Chanyeol tidak menyerah.

"Tapi _euisa_ ー"

Bunyi ajaib yang berasal dari dalam perutnya menginterupsi. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan Tao menundukkan kepala karena malu. Setelah menyadari suara apa yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Chanyeol terkekeh. Melihat Tao yang sibuk mengumpat dirinya sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam, kau tahu makanan enak disekitar sini?"

Wajahnya masih memerah karena malu, mau tak kau mengangkat wajahnya karena Chanyeol sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Saya hanya tahu kedai _ramen_ yang enak disekitar sini" ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Masih menahan malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana, kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan _ramen_ "

"Tapi sayaー"

"Kau yang tahu tempatnya, ayo"

Chanyeol menarik lengannya, Tao menurut karena tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolak. Padahal ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan melupakan malam ini.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia tak tahu jika pria yang berjalan disampingnya memperhatikannya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa tanpa edit wkwkw

Harap dimaklumi ya, author pemalas :')))


End file.
